


Interesting lessons

by Frieza82



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frieza82/pseuds/Frieza82
Summary: After being kidnapped by a criminal, the sultan decides that Jasmine must learn to defend herself. It is Jafar that the sultan will choose for this task ...





	1. Chapter 1

Three days had passed since the princess had been kidnapped by a street rat. The bandit and Jasmine were found the next day by the spies of the vizier and he had demanded that the criminal be sentenced to death by decapitation. Since that day, the princess did not go out much in her garden that she loved so much. She preferred to stay alone in her room, having for only company, her feline Rajah. The sultan was worried about her, so he made a decision. He had asked his daughter and his vizier to join him in the throne room. He saw his advisor join him.

"You wanted to see me my lord ?" Jafar asked, bowing, intrigued.

"Yes, but we're waiting for my daughter now, I'm talking to you both." replied the Sultan.

Jafar gave no answer and they waited for the arrival of the princess. After a few minutes, the two men saw Jasmine arrive and Jafar could not restrain a smile in front of her beauty.

"Here you are, Jasmine, we are waiting for you." began the sultan.

"Yes ... why did you call me ?"

"My darling, I noticed that at the moment you did not come out of your room, except to eat... It does not look like you, I worry about you."

"I just want to be alone ..." she lied.

"But Jasmine ! Anyway, I made a decision and I will not come back, you will not have a choice, Jasmine." The princess did not answer and waited for him to continue, wondering what he could do.

Jafar listened attentively but did not understand how the princess's activities were watching him.

"I decided that you would be trained to defend yourself... You will learn how to react well to situations and you will be able to regain the assurance that you have lost."

"What ?! But it's stupid ! I'm a princess, not a soldier, I do not want to waste my time on that kind of thing, I'm already able to defend myself alone !"

"That's not my opinion, anyway my decision is made Jasmine, you do not have a choice !"

"It's out of the question for me to support your stinking guard all day !" Hearing all this passion from the young woman, Jafar let out a small smile.

"It's not the guards who will take care of your training Jasmine, it will be Jafar..."

At these words, the concerned suddenly lost his smile and widened his eyes, astonished to have not even been warned, and especially to have been chosen for such a task.

"What ?! But... why him ?! I do not think Jafar has any fighting experience ..."

"Jafar will be up to it, I will not give you a choice."

"My lord, I'm not sure that giving me this assignment is a good idea A guard or a specialist teacher would probably be a better choice..." the counselor said.

"No, I trust you and your abilities. You will take care of it, take all the time you need. You are as free to use the methods you want my vizier."

"Um... as you wish Sultan."

The suzerain did not answer and left, leaving Jafar and his daughter alone.

"That's pretty unexpected." Jasmine said, watching her father leave the room.

"Indeed princess. I'm sorry to have to impose this on you but you have heard your father... I think we have no choice."

"Yes I understood that..." Jasmine assured.

"Perfect, so I suggest you join me in my private room tomorrow morning And please princess, come ..."

"Yes I'll be here ..." she promised.

Jafar did not answer and smiled again, thinking about tomorrow. He watched the princess walk away to the long corridor overlooking the bedrooms, and once out of sight, he too went to his apartments.

Jasmine was now in her room. She was going around in circles, unable to stop herself wondering what Jafar was going to do for her. She stopped torturing her mind and went to sit on her sofa, going to take care of her tiger as usual.

The next morning, the princess was up very early. She took a shower and wondered what clothes she could put on for the day ahead. She chooses quickly and put comfortable clothes to exercise any possible movement, black pants stopping just above the knees, and a red top with strap, revealing her belly. Jasmine left for lunch quickly and left to join Jafar to his private room.

Jafar had been waiting in his dark room for more than ten minutes. Suddenly, he saw the princess enter in his space. He smiled at the sight of the clothes the princess was wearing. Red and black suited her very well, he thought. He found her very attractive.

Jasmine walked up to him and noticed his little smile.

"Why such a smile when seeing me Jafar ?" she asked, intriguing.

"Oh for nothing princess excuse me."

"Good, if you say so... by what do we starting ?"

"Well, Princess, you seem to be in a hurry to start your lessons with me... I'm going to end up believing that you prefer to train with me rather than with the guards..." Jafar remarked, keeping his sarcastic look.

"Indeed you are right, I prefer you to the guards, I do not hide it." Jasmine said confidently.

"Oh, it's good to know princess." a smile on his face as he noticed a slight blush on the young woman's face. "Well, let's start in this case."

Jasmine did not answer and watched Jafar moved away to take some white wraps around the young woman's fists.

"Put that in your grip princess, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Jasmine grabbed the strips and put them quickly.

"Now follow me princess." Jafar moved to the wall behind them, where was a sandbag.

"Well, do you see that bag of sand hanging on the wall ? I would ask you to strike some blows, Princess."

Jasmine smiles at the thought of doing this kind of exercise. She advanced to the bag against the wall without saying anything and began to strike with all her might. Jafar does not hold back a smile when he noticing that the sandbag was not moving an inch. No shock wave formed on the bag and concluded the strength of the princess. She stopped knocking and looked at Jafar.

"You were wrong Princess... you are not able to defend yourself alone. Your blows have no power and you do not move properly. You will have to practice seriously to achieve your goal. Do not worry, I'm here to help you, I'll make you a much stronger person." Jafar explained keeping his serious.

"I hope Jafar. I knew very well that I was far from what I had said to my father about my skills in combat but I did not want to practice with the guards. But since it's you... I don't see any objection to training... " Jasmine stated.

"You flatter me princess." the vizier said, smiling.

"...We continue ?" she asked.

"Of course princess. Keep hitting in this bag until you pierce it..."

"Okay, but you realize that I would never have the strength to reduce it to dust..." Jasmine said to the vizier as he started to leave.

"I never said that you have to pierce it today princess... We have all our time... Come find me here every day until you destroy this bag. After, we can move on to the next exercise. You'll get there princess I'm sure... Now that you know what to do, I'll leave you a few hours, I'm going to report to your father about Agrabah. See you later Princess Jasmine. " Jafar said before leaving.

"See you later, Jafar..." Jasmine replied simply, wondering how long she was going to drill this damn sandbag.

Several hours later, Jafar returned to his private room and found Jasmine hitting the bag with all his might. He could not resist smiling at his determination.

"Still there princess ?" Jafar mocked, he approached her.

"Of course, I'm determined Jafar."

"Yes, I do not doubt it. But I advise you to stop for today, you should go to rest princess."

"Yes, I think you're right. I'll come back tomorrow morning and I'll get there this time." Jasmine with confidence.

Jafar, still keeping her smile on his lips, looked at her from the bottom up.

"I'm sure Princess, so see you tomorrow."

Jasmine did not answer, removed the bandages from her handles and placed them on the cushions behind Jafar, and left quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jasmine had got up very early to resume training. She ate lunch quickly and put on the clothes she had worn the night before. She hurried to Jafar's room, and found him sitting quietly on his imposing cushion.

"You are a morning princess. Would you be in a hurry to finish ?" he laughed, getting up.

"Of course, I only have a hurry, reduce this bag to dust to move on." she answered confidently.

Jafar kept his smile and handed her the white bandages. "You'll get there princess." Jasmine did not answer and just put the bandages on her handles. She began to hit the bag harshly under Jafar's gaze.

Three days had passed since Jasmine had begun to let off steam on the sandbag. On the fourth day, she arrived early, as usual. She took the bandages from Jafar's hands and started at the meters. But one of the strips fell and Jafar noticed that Jasmine's hands kept shaking. Jasmine picked up the white stripe and tried to put it on again. She fell again. This time it was Jafar who picked it up.

"What's going on princess ? You would hurt your hands ?" he asked, worried.

"I hit the damn bag so hard that I can not feel my hands anymore, they make me feel bad ... I'm starting to believe that I'll never get there ..." she answered, tears in her eyes as she felt pain on his handles.

"Do not say that princess you are almost there, if you do not feel able to continue today, go relax in your rooms." Jafar offered.

"No, I do not have to give up. I'll continue without stopping until I get there." she said determined.

Jafar smiles at his stubbornness: "All right, so let me help you a little ..."

The vizier grabbed Jasmine's hand gently and began to wrap the first strips around her grip. He took the other strip and wrapped it in the same way around Jasmine's handle. The princess shuddered at his touch, he was so sweet. She felt like all the pain was gone. Jafar release his hand gently, which seemed to be like a caress.

"Thanks Jafar ..." she said calmly.

"Take your time you are not in a hurry, do not hurt yourself any more ..." Jafar replied as if he seemed to care about her.

"I'll try ..." Jasmine did not wait for an answer and headed for the bag of sand still hanging on the wall behind them.

She began to hit with all her strength once more and the pain resurfaced. The day was almost over and Jasmine was not stopping to hit. The Vizier meanwhile did not take his eyes off her.

"Princess, you should consider stopping for today ..." he proposed.

The princess did not answer, focused on what she was doing. Suddenly, a wave of fury seized her when she thought of her own weakness, the fact that she could not annihilate a poor sack of sand. She imagined herself unable to defend herself once more. She wanted so much to prove to her father and to all the others that she was ... strong. Then in anger, she gathered her last strength and hit the bag with a shout of annoyance. To her surprise, the bag was pierced and all the sand inside fell to her feet. Jasmine felt her tears running and dropped to her knees on the floor. Jafar, who had not lost his eyes, approached her slowly.

"Princess ... how are you ?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Now yes, I'm fine..." she replied, drying her tears.

Jafar bent down and grabbed the princess's shoulders to help her to get up. "I congratulate you princess, you have finally got rid of this ordeal. You have hardened yourself now ..."

Once standing, Jafar came to stand in front of the young woman. "Princess, give me your hands..."

Jasmine, too weak to fend for herself, obeyed and extended her arms forward. The vizier removed the tape from her left hand and noticed bruises on he skin. There he laced delicately and took the second to remove the strip in the same way. This time though, he noticed spikes of blood forming at the end of her hands, also accompanying hematomas. He release her hand carefully and pulled back slightly, staring at her.

"Princess ... I'm convinced that, now you can not use your hands anymore ... is not it ?" At his remark, Jasmine raised her arms and tried to move her fingers. But to her surprise, she had a hard time making any move.

"I suspected it... Princess, tomorrow you will not come to training. You will take time to rest and get back on your feet. And it is not a request or a counsel, it is a order princess... "ordered the vizier with assurance.

"Jafar, it's not up to you to give the orders ... I'm tired of being considered weak ... I want to come and continue my training ..."

"I do not consider you a weak princess, far from it. But you seem to forget that your father gives me full powers over your training, so I'm going to give the orders for the moment."

"But why do not you let me come tomorrow ? I'm able to continue !" the princess insisted.

"Do you speak seriously princess ? Have you seen the state of your hands ? I do not want you to continue to hurt yourself in this way. Rest I order you princess..." Jafar said. fixing.

"... I think I have not a choice ..."

"No indeed princess."

Jasmine did not answer and went to his room, thoughtful. She arrived quickly in her room and went to change to be ready to sleep. . She settled down in her bed and thought of Jafar's decision. She did not understand why he had forbidden her to come the next day. But suddenly she felt horrible pain at the end of her fists. She pulled her hands out of the thick duvets and noticed her hands covered with hematomas. Despite the pain, she smiling, realizing that Jafar was right ... she was not able to continue for the moment. Then, she thought of how the vizier wanted to prevent the princess from continuing. She reminded herself of the way Jafar had removed her bandages and smiled again. However, she was intrigued by his attitude, he seemed to affect by her condition, as if he wanted to protect her or take care of her, Jasmine thought. The princess stopped thinking about all this and lay down under the duvets, ready to fall asleep.

Two days after being banned by Jafar, the princess came back to him again but she had been fired again. The vizier had noticed that Jasmine's handles were still untreated. So Jasmine waited and came back after five days.

"Princess, show me your hands..." Jafar grabbed Jasmine's grips and gently pressed down on some areas of her hands and noticed no pain in Jasmine's face. He also noticed that the hematomas had completely disappeared.

"Very good princess... I admire your determination." he said smiling.

"What is the next test ?" Jasmine asked, eager to know what happened next.

"Well... this test will be the last one, but it will be very long and very difficult for you princess."

"Go ahead tell me I'm curious ..." Jasmine answered with a smile.

"You're going to have to fight me princess..." confessed the vizier.

"What ?! I'm going to have to fight you ?! But is not there a risk that we're getting into trouble, and I'm not sure this test is appropriate for you..."

"Oh, do not think princess... Do not worry, I will not make the blows." there reassured Jafar.

"Hummm I do not have a choice again. When do we start?"

"Now princess." decided the vizier. "Of course I'm not going to ask you to fight me now. I'll first teach you to fight a person, and believe me it has nothing to do with a sandbag." Jafar laughed.

"I doubt it..." she answered simply.

"Well, let's start with the dodges... go ahead princess, hit me..." Jafar said seriously.

"Er... are you sure ?"

"Absolutely princess, go for it ..."

Jasmine put herself in a fighting position. She noticed the small smile on the corner of Jafar's lips and punching forward. To her surprise, she knocked in the air and found herself propelling forward in her tracks. She turned around with astonishment to face Jafar and stood up. She began to chase a few strokes and the vizier dodged them in the same way. After a few minutes she stopped and resumed her exhausting breath.

"You see princess, you have not even touch me, and besides you are exhausted while I could go on all day."

"But how... how did you...?" she asked, blowing.

"I'm going to teach you princess. All I do is avoid your blows and let you get tired."

"Teach me Jafar..." Jasmine repeated.

"Of course, so I'll show you how to predict the actions of your opponent, but also the good postures to take to be able to dodge easily."


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Jafar had learned all that he knew about the princess She had learned very fast and had become very strong, much stronger than before the start of her training. But Jafar still had an advantage over her. During their days together, a true complicity was to settle between the vizier and the princess.

"Let's start princess. This time I'll have a wooden knife, pretend it's a real, Jasmine." Jafar said to the princess, smiling.

Jasmine did not answer and returned his smile. She got into position, and they started a most interesting fight. After several minutes, Jafar smiled and waited for the right moment to take the advantage. The princess wanted to strike Jafar, but he grabbed her wrist, turned it around and pressed her against him. She was back, her body completely flat against Jafar. Quickly, she felt the wooden knife stick to her ribs.

"And you're dead princess." Jafar whispered to her ear, massaging it slightly. Jasmine could not hold back a smile.

"Hmmm, you taught me everything you know and despite it, you always have the advantage over me ... Why ?" Jasmine sighed, still against him. Jafar let her to go. She took a small step forward, stayed in front of him, without looking at him.

"Well I... favor the technique and strategy princess." replied Jafar.

"Hmmm I see, and me what could I use as a 'secret technique' ?" Jasmine asked.

"...You can do like me, privileged strategy instead of strength, For someone like you, it would be a big advantage. However... there is something you could serve..." began the vizier smiling.

"Ah ? Enlighten me Jafar ..."

"You could use ... your charm...princess." Jafar kept his smile.

"My...charm ?" the princess marveled as she remained in front of him.

"Of course princess, you must surely doubt that no man is indifferent before you and your beauty ..." Justified Jafar.

"Really ?" Jasmine said mockingly, with a smile on her lips, without waiting for Jafar's answer. Suddenly she turned to face him. She walked up to him with a seductive gait, and she noticed Jafar's gaze running through her. She was now in front of him, she approached and put his hands on his chest. She slipped a hand near the veil around her head and pulled it slightly toward her. Jafar was dying to kiss him, but he did not do anything, he just watched her with a small smile. He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Jasmine was now close to his face, she felt the hot breath of the vizier. She slipped her other hand on Jafar's arm and in the second that followed, Jafar felt the wooden knife slip from his hands, and watched as the princess sprang from his embrace. Jasmine laughed and Jafar could not stop laughing as he noticed that the princess had handled it well.

"That's what you wanted to talk, Jafar?" asked Jasmine, happy to have succeeded.

"Ohoh, yes indeed princess I spoke well of that ... and I see you master perfectly the art of seduction ... I do not need to teach you princess." Jafar laughed with a slight smile as he scanned his body.

"Yes, even on you, my little game works."

"What did you think Princess ? That I was insensitive to your charm ?" Jafar asked, curious about her answers.

"Well ... I did not expect that kind of reaction from you ..."

"Hmmm I see. So... let's continue princess."

Jasmine did not answer, she returned the knife to Jafar and they continued their training.

The end of the day was approaching and Jasmine had never managed to take advantage. However, she tried to use cunning, but the vizier always found a trick to counter it. But the fact that Jafar resisted her gave her ideas to reproduce the day she needed it. She held all these tricks and tried to use them against him to her advantage. But Jafar seemed to have an endless intelligence.

"I think it's good for today Princess, we're starting to tire ... both." said Jafar, the wooden knife still in his hands.

"Yes indeed, Jafar, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course princess ..."

"Why did my father choose you to train me ? Finally, what I mean is that it would have been more logical for him to choose a guard ... Although I'm happy he does not follow this logic I can not help wondering why he turned to you ?"

"Hmmm, I see what you mean. You see princess, I did not get to the job of vizier by chance, in my youth I was a soldier... I was the best, and not thanks to my physical strength but thanks to my strategy, my way of thinking. Every time I found a solution. The years went by and I improved myself in all areas, but... I did not want to be a soldier any more, I was looking for other thing. But your father to think that he should not lose a soldier like myself, without boasting. So he called me vizier, and today I am here, princess. " Jafar explained.

"Oh, I understand better now where you got all that knowledge. And what did you want to do to stop being a soldier ... did you find him ?" Jasmine intrigued.

"Oh yes I found it, in a way. But for now it does not matter." he said to her without looking at her.

"Hmmm." she contented herself to answer.

"You should go and rest princess ... The day of tomorrow will be the same as today. We will continue until you get to beat me princess."

Jasmine did not answer, she bit her bottom lip, slowly approaching Jafar, who was still back, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jafar ?" she called it simply.

The vizier turned to face her. He watched her approach and put a hand on his chest. Thinking that she was still using a trick of seduction, he did not move, keeping a firm hand on the wooden knife. But suddenly, he felt Jasmine's hand slip about his neck, she drew him to her quickly and Jafar felt the lips of the princess on his. At that moment, surprised, he could not resist his own desire, he let the piece of wood slip from his hands and gripped the princess at the waist to press against him. He kissed her passionately as Jasmine tied her arms around his neck. They kept their body sated against each other and continued to kiss passionately. Jasmine stopped the kiss and pulled away from the vizier, moving away slightly.

"I... I'll leave you now..." she said simply as she headed for the exit, biting her lip with a small smile. Jafar did not answer, he just smiled at the sight of her leaving, and left in her own rooms.

The next morning, Jafar was waiting for Jasmine for her training. He could not help smile, thinking the day before. At this moment, he saw the princess arrive.

"Hello princess, I was waiting for you." Jafar said, noticing a slight blush on her face.

"Hello Jafar, excuse my delay I did not wake up in time." She lied.

"Of course." Jafar simply replied, knowing very well that she was just horribly awed to come. "Come on, let's start princess." he continued, pretending as if he had not spent anything, wanting to embarass her as little as possible.

Jasmine got into position and they started their usual fight. After several minutes, Jafar could not resist. He waited for the princess to give a blow, he quickly grabbed her grip and gave her a turn, so that she could not defend herself. He drew her to him quickly and kissed her tenderly. He kept her pressed against him and deepened the kiss. Jasmine could not resist and responded to his embrace, letting out a groan. The princess felt her own excitement rise, so she pulled away from him and walked away. All fear had disappeared, Jafar had finally put at ease.

"Do not take advantage Jafar, you deconcentrate me ..." smiled Jasmine.

Jafar smiled back and got back into position. A few minutes later, their movements had made them move just in front of the big cushions that adorned the room. Jasmine tried to give it a shot, but to her great habit Jafar wanted to dodge. However, to his surprise, Jafar did not succeed, he stumbled into the cushions and collapsed on them, followed by Jasmine, destabilized.

The princess had fallen on Jafar, her hands were resting on his chest instinctively. The vizier slid his hands over his hips and Jasmine could not help bending over to kiss him ardently. Jafar slid his hands along her back, then on the top of her buttocks. Jasmine gave a small groan, feeling the desire to increase. Jafar's caresses were so good to her, she would have wanted him to never stop.

"Jafar, you ... you get me so much excitement..." Jasmine confessed.

"Princess, you draw me horribly... I do not think a man can feel as much desire as me..."

"I love you Jafar ..." she said before returning to kiss him.

Jafar responded to her embrace and continued to massage. Jasmine felt the excitement of Jafar through his pants and moaned as he felt the Vizier's tongue tie with her. She straddled him and leaned over to continue kissing him. Jafar took the opportunity to put his hands on his buttocks. The princess rubbed herself against the vizier's basin to increase his excitement. Jafar grabbed the princess and turned her around so that he would be above her. He rubbed between Jasmine's thighs as she pressed him against her, keeping her legs around him. Jafar bent down slightly and came to kiss her hand while sliding his hands on her.

"Yes... caress me it's so good..." Jasmine pleaded, leaning back in ecstasy.

Jafar, looking at the princess arching herself, bent down again on her body and reached her breast. He slid his hands behind her back and unzipped her clothes. He smiled slightly and massaged her breasts. He then began to lick her nipples hard by the pleasure, while listening to the groan of the princess.

"Hmmm... do not stop..." she moaned, unable to resist.

Jafar continued to bend over her body and reached her thighs. He carefully removed Jasmine's pants, stood back and contemplated.

"Oh Jasmine you are so beautiful, you are irresistible my kitten ..." Jafar moaned, leaning between her legs. He began slowly licking her intimacy, and stroked her thighs with his hands. He buried his tongue in her, tasting her still virgin depths.

"Jafar..." Jasmine groaned, bringing her hand away from Jafar's head to pull him closer to her. Jafar smiled at her reaction and deepened his caresses. After a few minutes, he went back on her and kissed her deeply while continuing to stroke her whole body.

"Princess, I want you so much..." he said rubbing between her thighs.

"Jafar... please, give me what I've never had before... give me more pleasure. Slip between my thighs, I want to be yours, Jafar, I want to feel you inside me, caress me. Make me moan ... "

"Oh Jasmine..." Jafar moaned as he kissed her, rubbing his limb between her bare legs.

No longer able to resist, Jafar spread his dress with one hand leaving his limb left hardened by excitement. He came to kiss the princess's blow and pushed himself into her. Jasmine screamed of pain feeling his thick member bury itself in her. He began to come and go in her slowly and came to kiss her passionately. He tied his tongue to hers and kept pushing himself inside her. He pushed harder and faster, which made the princess moan. A few hours later, after having finished giving pleasure, Jafar fell on the big cushion, followed by Jasmine, coming to call herself in his chest, exhausted and completely filled.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jasmine woke up alone, a blanket on her. Suddenly she heard a voice so she took the precaution of covering properly under the duvets.

"Jasmine ? Ah, you're awake..." Jafar said, coming in front of her. Unlike the princess, he was completely dressed.

"Oh, it's you. Yes, have you been up for a long time ?" she asked.

"For a moment... I'm brought you a blanket to cover you, I think it would be more practical than covering with cushions..." he remarked with a smile. Jasmine did not answer and returned her smile.

"What are we going to do now... For my father I mean ?" asked the princess, worried.

"Well... you decide princess. You know that I love you anyway ... I would respect your choice, but if you want my opinion ... I think it should be made aware. This will prevent us from spending our life hiding ... "Jafar proposes.

"Yes, you're right. But I prefer to finish the training. We'll have to announce the two news at the same time." she said, getting up some cushions.

"Very good princess." Jafar said smiling, watching her naked body move towards her clothes. She was so seductive, he thought. Jasmine got dressed and put herself in a fighting position. Jafar could not help but smile in front of her, remembering the day before. They started their usual fight and as usual, Jafar still had the advantage. Their fight was often interrupted for some seconds by Jafar, he managed to make movements that allowed him to easily kiss the princess. At the end of the day, they stopped for a moment.

"You're really amazing... Looks like it's easy for you. You even have time to kiss me... And me, I can not even touch the knife..." sighed Jasmine laughing.

"My dear princess... it is true that I have no trouble using my head..." he said smiling. "And the fact that I kiss you does not seem to bother you more than that..."

"No indeed." she reassured him, blushing.

"You're going to get there princess, you're almost there. You just have to persist a little longer. I'm not hiding from you that at some point I had a hard time predicting your movements..." Jafar informed as he approached she.

"I know I'll get there..." Jasmine also approached him and the vizier grabbed her, pressed her to him and kissed her tenderly. Jasmine responded to his embrace and after a moment he pulled away from her embrace.

"Let me try one last time." Jasmine asked, moving him slightly away.

"If you want princess." he replied, a smile on his face at his determination.

Jasmine concentrated heavily and put herself in position. They resumed their fight and a few moments later, Jasmine became very serious, desperate to get there. She looked at the wooden knife in Jafar's hand and imagined the movement she wanted to make.

"You think too princess... You have to anticipate my movements and improvise yours..." Jafar advised. Jasmine having heard it, did not answer.

She threw herself on him and made her movements. Several minutes later, Jasmine realized that she was more and more able to improvise his movements according to the situation. She concentrated, launched a new attack, and noticed Jafar's distress. It was starting to have trouble dodging. Jasmine continued without stopping, she found herself behind Jafar, throwing her foot into Jafar's forearm, and he let the knife slip from his hands. Jasmine made a quick slide on the knife in front of Jafar and came back to him to point the knife at his blow.

"And you're dead vizier..." Jasmine said, smiling, out of breath, happy to have finally succeeded. Jafar smiled as he recognized the sentence he had pronounced against her some time ago.

"Congratulations princess, you have finally achieved what no one has done before you." Jafar boasted. "You can imagine yourself happy, you have become really strong princess... Your training is over Jasmine..." The princess did not answer, not knowing what to say. She threw the knife on the ground and walked away slightly. She turned her back and lowered her head. Jafar approached her and put his hands on her waist.

"You do not seem happy, you seem to be disturbing... I'm wrong ?" said Jafar.

"Jasmine thought.

"I assure you that no princess. So that's what disturbs you, do not you think you can defend yourself against me ? Interesting..." Jafar laughed.

"You did not let yourself go ?!" she persisted, still from behind.

Jafar came to stick to her. "Of course not." he whispered to her ear. "What are you afraid of ?" he asked, thinking he knew the answer.

"Jafar, if my training is finished, it means that I will have to inform my father, and therefore at the same time... tell him what is happening..." confessed Jasmine with fear.

"Yes I suspected that the problem came from there..."

Jasmine turned to face him and put her hands on his chest, while Jafar's hands were still on the princess's waist.

"Princess... Do you remember the day when I told you that I did not want to be a soldier anymore because I was looking for something else...?"

"Yes, you did not answer me..." she intrigued herself.

"Today I can tell you... I was talking about you... I was looking for love, and as soon as I saw you I could not refuse the post of vizier. I would see you every day, I was... well, you see... I love you Jasmine, whatever you do, it will not change anything compared to how I feel about you... "confessed the vizier.

"Oh Jafar..." Jasmine came to kiss him passionately and pressed against him. They kissed each other for a long while Jafar slid his hands behind her back. They broke away and Jasmine took Jafar's hand.

"I love you Jafar and... I will assume this in front of my father." she said, heading for the throne room.

Once in the throne room, Jafar saw the Sultan on his royal chair. He approached him and bowed.

"Oh Jafar, Jasmine, how is the training going ?" asked the sultan.

Jafar rose, and remained serious, Princess Jasmine beside him.

"Your Highness, your daughter to finish her training. The princess Jasmine has done brilliantly all the exercises that I have proposed to her, she has managed to defeat me, I have nothing to teach her anymore. She knows how to defend herself I assure you." Informed Jafar.

"She beat you ?! Oh very impressive ! I'm happy for you, Jasmine. I just hope that now you'll find the joy of living again..." the sultan pointed out.

"Father, I have something to say to you..." she began, glancing at Jafar.

The vizier saw her frightened eyes, he recoiled slightly, giving way to the princess. The sultan did not speak, listening attentively to his daughter.

"Father I... I have a relationship with Jafar..." Jasmine said.

"What ?! But, Jasmine what are you talking about ?!" The sultan looked at his vizier and noticed no smile on his face. He seemed kept a serious total...

Jasmine began to panic, fearing her father's reaction. Jafar, wishing to help his princess, grabbed her and quickly approached her to kiss her passionately. Jasmine could not resist his embrace and answered his kiss. Jafar broke the kiss and faced the sultan, releasing the princess, perplexed.

"Your highness, I love your daughter... And I would like to ask her, if you allow me..." Jafar began. He did not wait for the answer of the Sultan, he came in front of Jasmine and knelt down. The latter, completely astonishing at what he was doing, could not help but a little smile. Jafar smiled slightly and took Jasmine's hand.

"Princess Jasmine, would you do me the extreme honor of accepting me as a bride ...? Princess, I ask you in marriage ..." said Jafar, under the incredulous gaze of the sultan.

"Oh my gods... Yes !" replied Jasmine, throwing herself at his stroke. She kissed him passionately for a few seconds and looked at her father.

"Father, I..." she began.

"No Jasmine, I'm sorry, I should never have tried to choose in your place. If you love Jafar so much, I accept that you can marry him."

Jasmine did not stop smiling and threw herself on his father, wrapping him in her arms.

"Thank you father..." she pulled away from her father and came into the arms of her future husband.

"Thank you so much, your highness, I'll take care of her, you can count on me." Jafar said, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that, Jafar." said the Sultan, watching them intertwine. Yes, with Jafar, her daugther will be safe...

A week later, Jasmine and Jafar were married, never had they been so happy. In the evening, the both grooms were in their room.

Jafar grabbed his queen and kissed her passionately.

"Jasmine... I want you so much." he moaned before kissing her blow.

"Oh Jafar." she sighed before pushing him wildly on the bed behind them. She climbed astride him and resumed their kiss. Jafar slid his hands over Jasmine's body and pulled off her top. He straightened to be at her height and came to caress and lick her breasts. After finishing her 'treatment', Jasmine put her hands on his chest and forced him to lie down. She rubbed on him until she reached his pelvis. She ran her hand over her crotch and opened her dress. She stroked her member hardened and made movements up and down.

"Jasmine, it's so nice..." Jafar moaned, running his hand through her hair. In the excitement, Jasmine, could not resist in buried the member of his husband in her mouth. And licked it slowly, wanting to give him an exquisite pleasure. She made the same movements and tickled with her tongue.

"Oh my gods Jasmine, I beg you... Oh..." Jafar gasped in pleasure.

Jasmine released him and returned to stand above Jafar. She straddled over him, and began to settle on his erect member. Jafar put his hands on her thighs and helped her move over him. Jasmine moves slowly over him, feeling Jafar's member push herself deep inside her.

"Oooooh !" she cried in pleasure. "Hmmmmm yes......" She leaned over, kissed him, and felt Jafar's tongue in her mouth.

After a long minute, Jasmine dropped on Jafar, falter. Jafar helped her to turn to sleep on the duvets.

"Oh Jafar, you're so good... I've never felt so much pleasure..." she said, watching him lie down next to her.

"Same for me princess, you're delicious... And I see that it's not only in fight that I'm good..." he said smiling, pressing her against him.

"No indeed..."

Jasmine smiling and slid into his chest and wrapped her leg with that of the former vizier. They fell asleep quickly, one in the embrace of the other.


End file.
